creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Riot Revenge
Recently weird things have have been happening... This was boring normal town until a little girl woke up one morning and found her parents hanging from her ceiling fan. Their guts were hanging on the walls and in their blood it wrote 'M & R 'Blood covered her bed and in her hands laid a knife that one of them had written 'You're next' in blood. With a sicking smiley face. Police said it was the worst thing they had ever saw in this town. I heard they sent the girl to a mental hospital claiming she had saw the person that did it the morning she woke up. How she described them was terrifying.. Something that would give kids nightmares. She said she had long black hair the was tainted with blood dripping from the tips. A most likely beautiful dress torn and tattered with dirt everywhere. Red and black ribbons covering it. Tall lace up boots covered in blood and other things from the human body. Her smile sent shivers down your spine jagged teeth and white eyes with black rimmed around the her iris. She was probably a beautiful girl until something happened to her. I sighed as I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body as the wind rushed past me. Something felt.. off. The air in my lungs felt like it was leaving much faster than it was going in. I took in a long breath as I trudged closer to the grave site my friends decided to meet up at. Why the hell they would even want to meet at a damn grave I have no clue. Something about tradition. I wasn't interested but somehow I still got dragged into it. I didn't like being out at night making me more jumpy then usual. Finally I saw the grave ahead of me and the smoke from the fire coming up from the thin tree line that hid the grave from everyone. Yet somehow my friends found it and decided to have rituals there. I was friends with some pretty messed up people. I sighed as I stepped through the trees seeing most of them already hammered. I guess drinking was another thing they did. I made my way up to them and I felt even more uncomfortable over here. I wanted away. Danger was written all over this stupid ritual. If it was hidden from everyone there was probably a reason it was hidden. Not just because. The wind rushed around us all fast as we walked towards the grave. "It's unmarked so it's harder to find." One of my friends started laughing. "It's probably unmarked for a reason," I tell them. "Oh shut it! It's nothing stop being such a baby," Todd laughed. I sighed looking at the grave. "Why didn't they mark her grave?" I asked. "'cause legend says she was never laid to rest. She died but no one ever saw her after that. They found enough of her blood to know she was dead by now but never found a body. She still walks the earth to this day getting revenge on everyone that hurt her. " He says adding what I think were meant to be scary jazz hands. "So what's this ritual?" one of the girls asked. It's not really a ritual. It's just calling out her partner Midnight. Apparently that angers her so she seeks revenge on the ones who did it. So to piss her off even more we are going to be digging up this grave which I think is Midnight's. As Riot was never put to rest." He says grabbing a shovel from the back of his pick up. He shoved it into the patch of dirt and jumped making it go deeper into the dirt. He hauled it open and repeated this until we all heard a clank. He jumped down and pushed away the rest of the dirt. I looked down and saw a wooden coffin laying there no mark to it no color or anything. "It looks so boring," Liz said from beside me. "Well she was crazy and didn't have a family!" Shaun said. He and Todd pulled the coffin up to the grass. Todd grabbed the edges of it ready to yank the top of it off. "Todd! Are you stupid?! Don't do that!" I said grabbing him from the ground. "Baby. There's nothing in there that could hurt you! I promise," Todd said pressing a gentle kiss on my lips before asking Shaun to do it. Shaun hauled the top of the casket off and we all gasped in shock........ There was nothing there but a photo. Shaun picked it up from the box looking at it before tossing it back to the ground. "Nothing but some family," he said rolling his eyes. We all exchanged glances not sure of what to do next. "What should we-" A crash of thunder made all of us jump and shriek. "The weather was fine a minute ago..." Liz said. "Guys it's nothing! Calm down," Shaun said. We all nodded and made our way back home. I still felt uneasy. Like something was watching me, The eerie silence fell over my house and I shuddered walking in. My parents most likely weren't back from work yet. I heard thunder rage on from outside, each loud boom filling the house. "Sparky?" I called waiting for my beloved dog to appear at my feet. He usually greeted me when I got back.. Maybe my sister has him at hers. She does that sometimes. I walked throughout the house using my phone light to guide me to my own room. I shown the light in front of me now wishing I was at Todd's. I gasped as a shadow went right past me sending a shudder down my spine. I quickly turned around to come face to face with the same terrifying face that was put out on the police report for the little girl. I stood there fear pulsing through my veins, my palms becoming sweaty as I felt my heart beat increase. Should I run? "Well? You should probably be running now," I heard her sickening voice say to me holding up her bloody knife and whipping some of the blood on her cheek. "He was to easy darling. He couldn't protect you from a fly," she says to me. "Who?" I managed to say. "Oh that boyfriend of yours? Midnight says he didn't put up to much of a fight. Surprising. We were worried about him. He looked strong." The way she said strong made my skin crawl and anger run through me. "You didn't touch him," I dared to say. "Oh but I didn't. Midnight did. I'm sure you've heard of me before. After all, all of that was a way to piss me off? You did. He was first and now the others. But I'll save you for last. Your death will be my favorite. Until then deary. I will ALWAYS be watching." She said adding a wink before a strong fog over took the hallway. Once the fog cleared she was no where to be seen... It's been one month since my first encounter with this Riot girl. I haven't been leaving my house since then. My parents were found dead in their car the morning after I met Riot and my friends were last. I know felt as if I was never alone. I had woken up countless times dreaming over his sicking features. Standing outside my window with her knife laughing like a maniac saying the same words. "Your days are numbered." Followed by the laugh. I do feel now that my life will end soon so I write this for you all now. Never do anything like we did. It was stupid and now we're all paying the price. She is always watching. There's no escaping her anymore. I'm in to deep. I wonder if I'll have enough time to post this to tell you all to stay away from her. She's not nice. And she's not going to help you A shudder ran down my spine as I looked up from my computer. I felt her knife on my back as it trailed down my spine both of them speaking at the same time. "Times up. That is what happens when you make me mad. You pay the price :) I am always watching. WE will always be watching. ~R & M Category:Beings